Abram J. Buckles
Abraham Jay Buckles (August 2, 1846 – January 19, 1915) was an American soldier and jurist. Born near Muncie, Indiana, on August 2, 1846, to Thomas and Rebecca (Graham) Buckles,Alan D. Gaff, On Many a Bloody Field: Four Years in the Iron Brigade, Indiana University Press, 1999, p.13 his first name was often abbreviated as "Abram". Buckles was largely self-educated, and was known for his heroism during the American Civil War and his years of service on the California bench.Abraham J. Buckles, California Courts, http://www.courtinfo.ca.gov/courts/courtsofappeal/3rdDistrict/justices_former/buckles.htm On December 15, 1865, he married Louiza/Louisa Conn."Deleware County," Conn Indiana Marriages, http://userpages.monmouth.com/~raryan/indconn.htm Together, they had two daughters, Addie Jessie and Lola B.Tom Gregory, History of Solano and Napa Counties (1912) p. 334. Civil War In 1862, Buckles joined Company E, 19th Indiana Infantry, which was to become part of the "Iron Brigade," First Army Corps of the Army of the Potomac, even though he was only 15 years old.J.H. Stine, History of the Army of the Potomac, Philadelphia, PA: Rodgers Printing, 1892, p. 722, Buckles was wounded by bullets four times during the Civil War: at the Second Battle of Bull Run (thigh); Gettysburg (right shoulder); the Wilderness (body); and the Battle of Hatcher's Run (knee).The Union Guards, 1861-1865, That Was Then..., available online at: http://www.unionguards.org/guards/pubdocs/history-then.pdfTom Gregory, History of Solano and Napa Counties (1912), p. 334. His right leg was amputated after being shot through the knee at Hatcher's Run, and was discharged from service just 15 days before Lee's surrender. By that time, Buckles was a Second Lieutenant in the 20th Regiment Indiana Infantry (Reorganized). Buckles left the Army in May 1865 as a 19-year-old man and returned to Indiana.25 Stats 938 (1888)Tom Gregory, History of Solano and Napa Counties (1912), p.334 He was later awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions during the Battle of the Wilderness.Home of the Heroes, http://www.homeofheroes.com/gravesites/states/pages_af/buckles_abram_ca.html Citation BUCKLES, ABRAM J. Rank and organization: Sergeant, Company E, 19th Indiana Infantry. Place and date: At Wilderness, Va., 5 May 1864. Entered service at: Muncie, Ind. Birth: Delaware County, Ind. Date of issue: 4 December 1893. Citation: Though suffering from an open wound, carried the regimental colors until again wounded.http://www.history.army.mil/html/moh/civwaral.html Judge Buckles After his discharge, Buckles became a teacher while he read the law. He was admitted to the Indiana bar, but then moved his family to Dixon, California in 1875. There, he began his legal career. In 1879, he was elected District Attorney of Solano County,District Attorneys of Solano County, http://www.co.solano.ca.us/depts/da/district_attorneys_of_solano_county.asp a position he retained until 1884, when he became Judge of the Superior Court of Solano County. Governor George Pardee named Buckles to the newly created Court of Appeal, Third Appellate District, in April 1905. Buckles was denied nomination for election to the appellate court in 1906,Bassford v. Earl (1912) 162 Cal. 115. and left office upon the expiration of his term in 1907. He returned to practice in Fairfield, and in 1908 returned to the bench of the Superior Court of Solano County, where he served for the remainder of his life.Abraham J. Buckles, http://www.courtinfo.ca.gov/courts/courtsofappeal/3rdDistrict/justices_former/buckles.htm Judge Buckles was actively involved in civic and fraternal organizations. He was elected commander of the Grand Army of the Republic, Department of California"A Reward of Merit" Los Angeles Times, December 16, 1893, p.11. and served as Past Grand Chancellor of the Knights of Pythias in California."Veteran Jurist Passes Beyond," Los Angeles Times, January 20, 1915, p. II8 Death Judge Buckles died 11 days after an operation at Ramona Hospital in San Bernardino County on January 19, 1915. He was buried in Suisun-Fairfield Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F *List of Medal of Honor recipients for the Battle of the Wilderness References Category:1846 births Category:1915 deaths Category:People from Muncie, Indiana Category:People of Indiana in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:American amputees Category:People from Fairfield, California Category:American judges Category:American Civil War recipients of the Medal of Honor